


the third human

by Scrappymaster



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: After sasha is gone someone else arrives
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Kudos: 6





	the third human

I had this idea from my dream

What if Marcy was never in newtopia takes place after season 1don't worry I'm still working on the amphibia 10 story just working on the script and the prison break isn't the one you would expect

also future chapters will have original content instead of the episodes we see in season one but will be refenced with that out of the way let's start the show mbf4 said in a room.

mbf4 productions presents the third lost human

written by mariobrosfan4ever

story board by mariobrosfan4ever

you know what screw this stuff

Anne you okay sprig said

I'll get over it Anne said

Meanwhile a girl with a really damp hoodie and dark black hair was running away from a mob

ugh why are you chasing me again the girl asked

because your planning to kill us one frog said

The girl took a right and the other frogs just went straight

think Marcy the girl now known as Marcy said how to get out of this mess usually Sasha came up with the plans

Marcy ran and tripped into a door

Anne woke up to a loud noise so she decided to get out of the. basement

Anne and the planters came down to see Marcy groaning in pain

Anne had tears in her eyes Marcy she stammed

Anne Marcy said with tears in her eyes

now hold on a minute who are you hop pop said

guys this is my other friend from back home Marcy wu Anne said

she could be working for grime hop pop said

she probably eat us Polly said and took out a stick with a mace

guys I assure you Marcy is totally different from Sasha Anne said

Anne is this your surrogate family Marcy asked

"Yeah Anne said that is so awesome Marcy said "that is so awesome and judging by your last names i bet you guys are farmers Marcy said farmers are never appreciated and always considered

underrated".

I love this girl Polly said as Marcy picked her up and looked closer to her

your going to grow legs in 2 months Marcy said

awesome Polly said accidentally whacking Marcy in the let with the mace

Polly Anne said really

sorry Polly said as sprig just looked on with suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like sprig is jealous


End file.
